The Defiance
The Defiance is an amalgamation of armies comprised of displaced alien races that have suffered at the hands of the crusading Human fleets in Genesis Rising. Their home worlds destroyed or conquered, they have bound together to address this universal threat to their existence. Fueled by the hatred that only an attempted genocide can manifest, this diverse force has put aside their differences for the time being to stop an unrelenting tide of Human expansion. The Defiance is led by Loodweeg the Macabre, the only surviving member of his race. Leader' Loodweeg the Macabre, Age 150 Unknown Anthropomorphic Reptilian Male, was the leader of the Defiance. Loodweeg was the protector of his race, and, while originally serving as a master admiral in the space wars against the Human Empire (where he encountered and fought against Orkhan), served as a general on his home world. Humans invaded and destroyed everything and everyone 50 years ago. When he was defeated and his planet was lost, he retreated to far reaches of space and started a plotted revenge upon humans. Loodweeg's thirst for revenge led him to give orders that conflicted with the natural beliefs of his soldiers, leading to civil war amongst his ranks, and he was also left blind to human infiltration, and soon the Lifewave Galaxy, the last galaxy in the universe free of human control, was conquered. Two years later, The remains of the Defiance were crushed and Loodweeg killed by Iconah, who beheaded him and took his head as a trophy. Races in the Defiance The Lapis - A Zonta-lithic race. They are made of living stone and considered themselves to be the lesser gods in the Lifewave galaxy. Loodweeg of the Defiance believes that they are primitive because they rely on the altars to get around. Destroy their altars and they destroy everything. They utilize stone ships made of asteroids to planets of which no one has ever seen the inside of. When they appeared to Iconah, the Lapis were entirely made of rock and lava and completely faceless. To the Lapis, time is irrelevant. Clingers - Evolved from predator insects that once inhabited their homeworld. Because the planet's surface is poisonous and deathly, the Clingers clinged to the upper branches of tall trees and floating surfaces specific to their habitat. Their homeworld is under Human control, compelling them to join the Defiance. The Cold Whites - An all-female race of aliens who live in an ice filled system. No one knows how they reproduce or how long they live. They are taller than the average human and are quite insular, seldom allowing visitors to land on their planet. They submitted to the human Empire but some joined the Defiance. Il helped the defience. The Cerebrals - A very ancient race who have existed long before known recorded history. They are completely composed of bones without flesh upon them. It is suspected they are capable of "infesting" the bodies of others and controlling their nervous systems. Some beings who survived encounters with them claim the Cerebrals do experiments on their prisoners. Their spaces forces are only composed of motherships capable of self-resurrection. They first thought humans were called Juno-creatures. Fleet The Defiance bases their fleet design on stolen Human genetic blueprints that they created from captured organic Military ships. They do not, however, have the facilities to armor or reinforce their ships in any way and believe that their fleet should be cheap and expendable, in order to facilitate guerilla attacks. Many of their ship designs have devolved slightly from their initial design because the Defiance lacks a firm understanding of the technology that they utilize. Light Fighters are very fast attack ships that usually travel in squadrons of two or more. They are capable of self-destructing damaging nearby enemies in the process. The Defiance almost exclusively uses Medium Fighters to guard their important resource points. They prefer Light Fighters, since Medium Fighters require more blood and additional complex gene patterns to be affective. They are also capable of self-destructing and damaging nearby enemies in the process. The most powerful unit in the fleet; the Defiance has yet to utilize the heavy fighter to date. Intelligence operatives have only just started hearing rumours about its existence but no one has actually witnessed one first hand. It is believed that the Defiance is preparing a surprise attack on the Humans, who are supposedly unaware that the Defiance can match their technology. The Heavy Fighter is also capable of self-destructing and damaging nearby enemies in the process. A Mothership class unit; the Defiance has found a way to efficiently create this type of vessel and have taken to sending it into battle with the support of Light Fighter squadrons. It has the ability to store resources inside its blood reservoir and is capable of consuming smaller vessels in order to sustain itself in combat. It can also produce many of the Defiance’s units. The Station has the ability to produce blood air and vessels. The leader of the Defiance wanted these stations to also serve as monuments and instil fear into their enemies, so these stations have a grotesque alien head mutated in the center of the structure. Shared Units The Resource Collector unit collects blood from stations and carcasses. It is also capable of distributing blood to friendly units, which regenerates any incurred damage. It can be used in combat, but has limited mutation capabilities. All genetic mutations are conducted from the Laboratory. This gene research facility is also capable of storing blood air. It has limited mutation capabilities and is best served as a support unit for a larger fleet. The destruction of the Laboratory ship will remove the fleet’s ability to produce additional genes. Category:Enemy Faction